


How Quiet Can You Be?

by justdumbanddead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Gay, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdumbanddead/pseuds/justdumbanddead
Summary: "Dinner's starting soon, that means the rest of the squad will be sitting just outside this small closet. I hope you can be quiet."------sexual, swearing, kind of public(?)-aged up and consensualabsolute trash :)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	How Quiet Can You Be?

Levi insisted on patrolling Eren all day. They had only arrived at the old building a week ago, and there was so much work to do. The past few days, the recruit had been forced to clean the meal hall over and over again, since Levi never seemed to be satisfied with its state. He'd even tied that ridiculous white bandana around Eren's head, who was still not fully aware of its purpose.

"How many times do I have to say it?"

"Sorry sir, I don't understand."

"Spotless. It has to be spotless."

"Yes, corporal." Eren trotted off, to scrub the same tables he'd just finished cleaning a few minutes ago. Sure, there were a few corners left undusted and some chairs left unpolished, but they weren't here on a cleaning mission.

Levi, who usually just stood in a corner and blankly stared in Eren's usual direction, followed him instead this time. The recruit wanted to argue that Levi himself wasn't actually doing any work and maybe they'd already by finished if he leant him a hand. But, you can only be kicked so many times before you get scared of talking back to someone.

Levi cared about the sanitisation of the room, of course. Organised and clean spaces were the easiest to work in, and seeing everything in it's place calmed him. But, this was all common knowledge amongst the squad, including Eren. Now, maybe the squad had already caught on to Levi checking out Eren while he worked, but the recruit was as oblivious as a brick wall.

The raven-haired man stood watching Eren cleaning the edges of the table, he was pleased to find the brunette didn't like sitting on the ground, but rather bending over. Levi allowed himself to shift closer, fixated on the round ass fit into tight white leggings.

"I fucking love the uniform." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that, corporal?"

"I said, I fucking love the uniform." Levi moved another step closer, Eren only now becoming aware of the fact that there were only a few inches between them. 

"W-why do you love the uniform?"

"Because you look so good in it." The raven-haired man let out a low growl and resisted the urge to put his hands on Eren's waist.

"H-huh?" Eren could feel arousal creeping up through his body while his eyes widened and his blush spread.

"It's not spotless yet. Continue working, brat." Levi returned to his cold and distant expression, but didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed from his comments. He moved to the back of the room again, leaving behind a very confused Eren. Weren't they just flirting? Or was this just a joke to him? He didn't get an answer, he didn't ask. Eren just shook his head and started polishing a chair, yes, there was no denying the corporal was attractive as hell, but he wasn't going to let himself be played.

In classic cartoon fashion, you could almost see a little lightbulb flare up in Eren's head. If Levi was going to be so blatant, what's the problem with a little teasing? Eren leaned down to clean the seat of the chair, arching his back inwards to give a perfect view of his ass in the white leggings. He knew he looked good and Levi did too. From the corner of his eye, the recruit could see Levi shamelessly staring at Eren, admiring his lean thighs and small waist.

After half an hour of tension, teasing and staring, Erwin, who was visiting for a few days, called Levi to a meeting. He made his way to Eren one last time before leaving.

"Don't move."

\---

Another 30 minutes passed before Levi returned. Eren had plenty of time to clean every last inch of the room. He really did manage to make it spotless, but Levi would probably still find something to complain about. When the corporal returned, Eren had been putting away some supplies in the small closet. He yelped as suddenly a pair of hands caressed his bottom.

"Argh! C-corporal!"

"You knew. This entire time, you knew, you fucking tease."

"S-sir..."

"Dinner's starting soon, that means the rest of the squad will be sitting just outside this small closet. I hope you can be quiet." Levi closed the door, but kept himself pressed against Eren's body so he could whisper easily in his ear, sending shivers up the brunette's spine.

Gentle kisses covered the back of Eren's neck while Levi's hands roamed freely. Kisses turned to love bites and hickies, ones that couldn't be hidden. Levi's soft hands slipped underneath Eren's shirt and his knuckles massaged the aching muscles. Meanwhile, the recruit's hands had found themselves tangled in the sleek, raven hair. Eren turned to Levi, and titled his head to give better access to his neck.

"Needy huh?"

"Mmhm, please."

"Please what?"

"P-please f- ...ahh! Fuck- me." Levi unbuttoned his shirt, it was difficult to make out in the dim lighting, but he definitely had a very muscular torso. Eren let his hands run up and down a couple times before Levi also took off his shirt. The two explored the new skin for a few moments, before deciding they wanted more. The younger man's pants came off first, but were quickly discarded along with another pair. Left in only their boxers, Levi pushed Eren against the only empty wall and closed the space.

Levi had the most experience, clearly, and so Eren didn't question it when he said to suck on his fingers. 

"It's to make if feel better." He bit the recruit's ear while waiting until he was satisfied with the amount of spit covering his fingers. If Eren had learned anything in his little time with Levi, it was to be thorough. Levi pulled his hand away and pushed down Eren's boxers before kissing his shoulders. He circled his pointer finger around the muscle, and very slowly pushed in. After a moment of waiting, he slowly thrusted it in and out, trying different angles to see what got the most noise out of the younger man. Eventually a second and third finger was added, rhythmically pressing in and out.

"Where are Eren and Levi by the way?" Two pairs of footsteps could be heard entering the dining hall. Eren covered his mouth quickly, but Levi didn't stop. 

"Probably cleaning or something. If they don't show up, that's on them." Two more joined. Eren could hear there voices become more distant, but just close enough for him to still hear their presence. Which meant they would also hear his. 

A sudden shock followed by a whine came from Eren, when Levi removed all three of his finger and turned him around. The shuffling made some noise, but not enough to disturb the squad. The raven-haired man pulled his own boxers down and spit into his hand, covering his hard member. Levi teased Eren's hole a little with the tip of his member. 

"P-please, just g-go. I want y-you c-corporal." 

"Call me by my name." 

"L-Levi." He pushed in a little, causing Eren to let out a whimper at the sudden sensation. He took a minute to adjust before allowing Levi to continue. Once his full length was in, he built up a slow tempo of small thrusts. But those were already enough to make Eren moan quietly. Levi's hands traveled over Eren's ass and gripped onto his waist. He stopped suddenly, waiting for a whine. Once he head that, he pulled out and harshly rammed forward.

"I can only be gentle for so long." Eren let out a yelp, he would've covered his mouth with his hands, but they were a little busy gripping onto any corner they could find. Levi didn't let up, he continued his rough thrusts forward and used one of his own hands to cover Eren's mouth. Tears formed in his eyes. "You're so loud, they're going to hear us." And indeed...

"What was that?"

"I don't know..."

"Probably a rat, I'll tell Levi later." Erwin's familiar voice rang through the hall. Everyone shrugged it off and continued eating their meals.

Levi returned to the back of Eren's neck, he sucked a purple spot right behind his ear and angled his thrusts differently to try find the younger man's prostate. 

"Ahhh! Holy- fuuck!" There it was. Levi aimed for the same spot, and hit it over and over again. Gripping tighter onto Eren's hip with the one hand he had free. Eren was arching his back, putting more on display. It wasn't very quiet.

"Okay, there's no way that was a rat."

"I'll check later, for now, just eat." Erwin spoke again, pushing down the others concerns.

The raven-haired man ignored everything going on outside of the small closet and Eren tried his best not to bite into Levi's hand, although it was to no avail. Eren's legs started tremble, and so Levi moved a hand down to pay some attention to his hard member. He leaned forward and kissed his shoulder blades while stroking him. 

"L-levhi!" The moans came in broken mumbles as Eren came. His legs shook and he was covered in sweat, a few tears had trickled down his cheeks and more came as Levi continued to thrust into his over-stimulated hole. All he could see was white stars.

"Eren." Levi let his load out inside of Eren, shuddering while grunting his name in a raspy tone. The stayed together like the for a minute, before Levi pulled out and began to clean a little. Eren continued to hold onto the wall and tried to regain his sense of reality.

Levi walked out of the closet minutes later, after him and Eren had dressed.

"You were- wait what?" Eren could hear a female voice question Levi.

"I was..?" You could almost hear the stern stare in his tone.

"Nothing, corporal." Was Eren supposed to walk out? What would happen if he did? Did he even want to?

"Eren, will you be joining us?" The corporals voice rang loud and clear towards the closet.

"Uhh, yes sir." Eren limped a little when peaking out from behind the door. It didn't take long to adjust to the lights and he went to sit at the table.

"Wait. What?! You- you and Levi?!" A spoon dropped to the floor.

"Just be glad I stopped you from walking in during it." Erwin chuckled.

Eren's face quickly turned red, he tried to say something, but only stumbled over his words. The same way the rest of the squad just mumbled in a shocked and flustered tone. As expected, Levi's face remained emotionless, but if you looked hard enough, you might've seen his small smirk. Eren did.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was kinda shit, i'm tired :/  
> anyway hope you enjoyed ittt~
> 
> -mercury


End file.
